ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Frontier Space World
The is the universe where Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna took place. 30,000,000 years ago *There was an ancient human civilization on Earth, it was protected by the Ancient Ultras. Among the threats were the Kilaliens, who desired control over mankind but were stopped by the Ultras. It is unknown where they came from, but it is known they came from another world. *A civil war between the Ultras broke out, most likely due to the machinations of the Dark Giants. How it ends is unknown, but numerous giants are left as stone. **During this conflict Tiga fell in love with the original Yuzare, turning to the side of good, ultimately resulting in his former companions being sealed away. Tiga then went on to be a protector. **Humanity fell victim to the spores of the Gijera plant. Refusing to over turn human free will, the remaining Ultras left, leaving behind stone replicas of themselves. Tiga's statue was left in the Golden Pyramid with two others. **With their protectors gone, mankind was left defenseless against the onslaught of monsters, particularly the Zoiger and the rising of their master Gatanothor. 5,000 years ago *''Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant'' took place. 1965 *Daigo traveled back in time to find Charija and ended up meeting Eiji Tsuburaya and Ultraman. 1971 *Gousuke Hibiki is born. 1972 *Megumi Iruma is born. 1975 *Seiichi Munakata is born. 1980 *Masami Horii is born. 1985 *Daigo Madoka is born as the reincarnation of Ultraman Tiga. 1986 *Rena Yanase is born. 1990 *Jun Yazumi is born. *Ryo Yumimura is born. 1995 *Shin Asuka is born. 1999 *Mai Midorikawa is born. 2001 *The Dive Hangar is constructed. 2005 *TPC is founded by Souichiro Sawai during his time as the secretary general of the United Nations. 2007-2008 (2049 in 4Kids Dub) *GUTS discover a time capsule that contains a holographic message from Yuzare warning them about Golza and Melba who are headed towards the 3 statues in a pyramid. Daigo, one of the members of GUTS, sees Golza and Melba destroying 2 of the statues and he to tried protect the statue of Tiga but was shot down by Melba. He is turned into light and absorbed into the statue awakening and giving life to Tiga. Tiga defeats Golza and Melba and Daigo discovers he is given the Spark Lens to turn into him at anytime to defeat all evil monsters and aliens. *Daigo (as Ultraman Tiga) faced with various powerful opponent such as Gagi, Kyrieloid, Evil Tiga,... with or without the aid of GUTS. In the end, Darkness began to attack the Earth. The first was Gijera - a servant of the darkness, Tiga barely kept the floral monster from unleashing its maddening pollen on Mankind. Later, Tiga faced Zoiger - the final servant and final destroyed with difficulty, almost faced with defeat. *Tiga's final battle took place upon the appearance of Gatanothor - the master of all darkness which Gijera and Zoiger bowed to. Daigo summoned his courage, and the love he had for the entire human race and transforms to Ultraman Tiga. Ultraman Tiga arrived to face Gatanothor, but the Warrior of Light only had Daigo's light to power him, even through Tiga tried his best to fight with the darkness master and he was easily defeated, despite the usage of the Delacium Light Stream and even a modified Zepellion Ray in his Power Type. Gatanothor turned him back into a stone statue and struck it with a tentacle, which caused it to plummet into the dark depths of the Pacific Ocean. But Tiga was revived by the hopes of the children of the world which transformed them into beings of light to merge with the Titan. This rejuvenation allowed Tiga to transform into his Glitter form and destroy the evil god. After the darkness was destroyed, Tiga's time on Earth was done and the Spark Lens disintegrated. 2010 *Events of Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey occur 2 years after the final battle with Gatanothor. 2011 *1 year after the events of The Final Odyssey, Daigo and Rena moved to Mars and live peacefully there. 2012 *Hikari Madoka is born. 2017 *Super GUTS found Hanejiro and recruited it as a mascot in episode 11. *Dyna fought many monsters during the series' run. The events of Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light occur during the series. *Hanejiro went back to its home in episode 47. The events of Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro occur right after episode 47 and before episode 48. *Asuka apparently sacrifices himself to save the Earth from Gransphire and sucked into the wormhole as Dyna. Asuka was then seen in the gap, flying with his lost father, into a light of foreverness. 2020 *Tsubasa Madoka is born. 2032 *Events of Ultraman Saga happen. Asuka contacts Super GUTS while traveling to an unknown destination, informing them that Taiga is alive and well. Ryo promises Asuka that they will catch up to him one day, and Asuka smiles, giving a thumbs up, saying that he will be waiting for them before continuing his journey through space. 2038 *Tsubasa Madoka chases Jomonoid through time. Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Universes